custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Drogu
Toa Drogu is a supportive Toa of Earth who will work hard if he gets something in return for his deeds. Biography Drogu was a Matoran from the island of Stelt. He always did dream of becoming something more than just a miner at a mine on Stelt. One day, a Toa named Iarox found him and gave him a Toa Stone, which turned him into a Toa of Earth. Drogu questioned him why he became a Toa, but Iarox didn't explain and simply told him to follow him. During his time as a Toa, he founded two other Toa's that Iarox was seeking for: Cyrax and Kylord (like Drogu, Iarox turned Kylord into a Toa). Iarox then explained that he would teach them all how to combat against mighty foes such as a Makuta. It was a long period of time to be trained like that, but succeed being trained as a more powerful Toa than normal ones. All the Toa's then split up to go on their own journeys, but they would consider themselves best friends, no matter how far their destinations may be from each other. During the war against the Order and Brotherhood, he got a chance to meet Cyrax again and a Toa named Airko who teamed up with her to go to Karda Nui to help Kylord and a Toa named "Brutal." Drogu decided to go along with them to Karda Nui. Drogu questioned how they would get to Karda Nui, but an Order member named Dortan explained that he would teleport them near the western part of Karda Nui, and did just that. Drogu, along side with Cyrax and Airko, went to Karda Nui and assisted Toa "Brutal" and his allies, battling Makuta Tazzuk and his allies in the process, doing everything they can to eliminate the Makuta. At a certain point, Drogu was knocked out during a battle with Makuta Fearack and his soldiers and Rahi's. Unknown to everyone else, he was "captured" by Megdeth and he used his illusion powers to trick Visticon, Makuta Tazzuk's (former) apprentice into killing his own henchmen (who was seen as a look-a-like of Drogu). He woke up, and was introduced by a strange warrior, who called himself "Toa Vahi". Vahi told Drogu that Megdeth was going to bring him to his master for interrogations, but he was just in time to stop Megdeth from doing this, and after defeating the mighty foe, he used his time-based power to re-heal Drogu. Drogu then assisted him into defeating "Metal Antroz", who was battling "Brutal" and the other Toa team. They then confronted Tazzuk, Fearack, and the Beserker Beast. They managed to held their own and defeat the Beasts, thanks to the assist of Cyanide and Warsoa, but barely making out of the battle alive. Later, Drogu was captured by Makuta Intor, along with Cyrax, but were saved by another Toa named Moonstalker, but were encountered by Fearack and an Infection Dragon. During their conflict, the Dragon infected Fearack, making him more stronger (but also caused his Antidermis to turn back into his organic tissues). Fearack would capture Cyrax, while Drogu helped out Moonstalker while she was recovering from Fearack's attack. Cyrax was able to defeat Fearack, and Warsoa was able to accompany her back with Drogu to the others. Drogu then went with the other Toa and Order to begin their ultimate battle against the Makuta (this battle will be more detailed in "War of Brutality"). Where Drogu is and what of his fate is currently unknown. Abilities and Traits As a Toa of Earth, he can create, control and absorb earth. Drogu is a very friendly Toa, but if you get on his bad side, he will unleash his mighty strength and wrath on his foes. Drogu finds it hard to do all sorts of task, such as helping the Order in the war against the Brotherhood. But believes that with hard effort, that it will be worth it. It's also known that Drogu gets upset when he does all sorts of hard works and gets nothing in return for his support. Mask and Tools A differently designed Kanohi Pakari, Mask of Strength: which increase his power strength at a high level, a sword-driller and a Nynrah Ghost Blaster that Airko gave him, which Drogu would at some point slightly modify it with a scope, along with Two Small Earth-Saws he uses to either drill or cut through obstacles or as melee weapons when in battle. Trivia *Drogu is one of KylerNuva's favorite Toa to write about. *Story-wise, Drogu's Kanohi is NOT a Kanohi Nuva. *Ever since he became a Toa, he, Kylord and Cyrax have became close friends during their time in training with Iarox. Even though they are not an official Toa Team, he sometimes calls them his brother and sister in honor of how well they get along. Appearance *''The Brutal Mission'' (First Appearance) *''War of Brutality'' Category:Toa Category:Onu-Matoran Category:User:KylerNuva Category:Matoran